


Real Monsters

by Ardnael_Hiddleston



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Big Sans, Chara in OC's head, Cutting, Depression, F/F, F/M, Homicidal Thoughts, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Parental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Possible smut later, Post-Pacifist Route, Spaghetti, Spoilers - Pacifist Route, Suicidal Thoughts, Trigger Warnings, Verbal Abuse, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardnael_Hiddleston/pseuds/Ardnael_Hiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fayyim wasn't always the quiet submissive girl she is now. She used to be loud and rebellious. Then her father died and she was sent to live with her estranged mother.<br/>An adult living with her mother, Fayyim does her best to avoid conflict, but the voice that invaded her thoughts when her father died has begun plaguing her in earnest, and monsters are quickly becoming her friends, how will she evade the woman's wrath</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story, Start!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chill or Be Chilled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387672) by [TotalSkeletonTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalSkeletonTrash/pseuds/TotalSkeletonTrash). 



> There's physical and psychological abuse, suicidal thoughts, and homicidal thoughts in this chapter, please be careful if this triggers you.

Fayyim stood outside the old bar. Christmas lights laced each tree, window, and pole; holly and garland were gracing several poles and windows. Icicles dangled everywhere, clinking together when the frigid and sweet smelling wind swirled around them.  
“I could try my luck out here tonight and get the worst chewing out of the week, or I could go home, get chewed out a little less but have to deal with her when I wake up.” Fayyim muttered to herself. She sighed and her shoulders slumped as she started trudging back home.  
***  
“I'm home.” Fayyim muttered as she dragged herself through the door. She ran a pale, shaky hand through her shoulder-length hair. One of the thick, black locks fell in her light blue eyes and Fayyim huffed it out of the way.  
SMACK!  
Fayyim stumbled back, tripping and falling into the corner, a hand held to the side of her face that was hit. After a second it began to sting.  
“How DARE you! You were gone half the night! Do you know how worried I was?”  
Fayyim looked up at her mother with wide eyes as she trembled.  
Fayyim’s mother continued to scream accusations and insults at the shaking young woman. Fayyim's terror doubled after noticing her mother was flushed and her words were slurred. The voice that never failed to start talking when her mom got like this spoke up. _You could always just kill her. Think of It. Finally you'll be in control, and she'll get what she deserves. Or you could kill yourself. The pain and fear would finally end. You'd be at peace._ It was going to be a long night.  
***  
Fayyim woke up that morning on the garage floor which was where she usually ended up when her mom drank. She winced at the soreness of the new bruises and got up. She stretched and snuck back into the house and into her room.  
When she left for work the bruises and scratches were covered by a thick layer of make up. Fayyim got dressed in her uniform and headed to the call center. She was working for Stanley Steemer and frequently got called on for jobs. As she rode the bus, that voice in her head started up again.  
_You know those people at your job don't really care about you, don't you?_  
She knew.  
_You know if they ever found out about your mom that they'd leave you. They don't need someone as emotionally messed up as you._  
She sighed, she knew that one too.  
_They're all just fakes, liars, and hypocrites._  
Yeah, she gets it.  
_You should kill them for lying to you and hurting you._  
Fayyim's eyes widened, and she stopped in her tracks in front of the call center, the voice usually told her to kill her mom and herself but not others. It was louder now and more sinister, it was chanting and screaming. The voice was all she could hear or feel, it filled her head as she saw red.  
_KillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKill_  
“-ou ok sweetie? Is something wrong?” Fayyim heard her best friend Cassie who had run over and immediately took the underfed young woman in her arms. It had been her hug that had snapped Fayyim out of it.  
“Sorry, headache. I'm so hungover.” It wasn't a complete lie, that random blast of homicidal mania had made her head feel like someone had shoved a pickaxe in her skull and she felt like she had the worst kind of hangover.  
“Oh, ok sweetheart. Ooh that's gonna be nasty with the machines today.” Cassie drawled in her Louisiana accent.  
“Yeah, do you have any acetaminophen or ibuprofen?”  
“Sure thing, hun. Here ya go.” She handed Fayyim a plastic bag with crackers, a paper cup, and two pills. “There's some ibuprofen for ya.”  
“Thanks, Cass.”  
“Don't mention it Fae!”  
Fayyim smiled softly as she went to the ladies room to take her pills. Cassie had been the only person to come up with that nickname. Her name was pronounced Fā-eem and Cassie had thought the first syllable had sounded like the Irish name for fairies.  
Having finished taking the ibuprofen, Fayyim walked out and got into the van with Cassie, who launched into an in depth story of her day yesterday. Fayyim smiled. Cassie was one of the few people that made the voice quiet down.  
“Ya know?” Cassie prodded  
“Sorry, I zoned out, what was that last bit?” Fayyim asked.  
“Oh it's fine, sugar. I was just saying the house we're going to has two monster brothers, so don't get scared.”  
“You mean two messy people? Or two kids?”  
“No sweetie, two honest-to-God monsters. They all came from Mt. Ebbott three days ago. They've settled in pretty nicely.”  
Fayyim blinked, speechless.  
“You didn't know?” Cassie inquired, shocked.  
“I'm sheltered.”  
“But the news--”  
“I don't have cable.”  
“Internet?”  
“Not my thing.”  
“Social media?”  
“Never interested me.”  
“Oh, huh. Well they are very different, but they seem nice, so no worries, ok?”  
“Ok?” Fayyim's answer seemed more like a question.  
***  
The truck pulled up to the nice, two floor, suburban house.  
Cassie ran to the door. Greeting customers and classifying stains was more her area, Fayyim's was the machines. Cassie let her know through her walkie-talkie what machine and detergent to bring, and said she was headed upstairs to check another stain.  
Fayyim walked in the front door, set up the machine, and started it.  
After a moment, Fayyim heard shuffling from her spot behind the couch. She peeked over the couch and saw a blue hoodie on a man's build, turning her attention back to the machine at her side, she asked quietly, “Are you alright sir?”  
“Yep.” Answered a warm, deep voice. “Just looking for some good carpet puns, I swept all mine under the rug.”  
Fayyim snorted at the pun. “That was terrible.”  
“Heh, yeah. But you still laughed”  
“Touché.” Fayyim remarked, as she lifted her head to look up at him. She barely got a glimpse of him when her vision went red and that voice screamed in a distorted way.  
_KillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKill_  
Fayyim tried to scream in pain, as the voice seemed to try to claw from her skull, but her voice died in her throat. The pain rendered her immobile.  
The pain and voice were abruptly cut off, leaving her numb and deaf and blind for a moment, then she registered something smooth and slightly warm on either cheek and she finally heard the man’s voice.  
“-id? Kid? Can you hear me? You ok?” She nodded and saw his shoulders slump in relief. Fayyim looked up at his face. Her eyes widened, before her was a skull with a smile that seemed worried, in his empty sockets each held a point of light that seemed to act as a pupil.  
“Hi.”  
“Heh, hi kid.”


	2. Work day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fayyim goes through her normal work day with some minor hiccups and makes a few friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warning: past parental death, psychologically abusive relationship, break up.

“S-sorry.” Fayyim stuttered.  
“Hey, it's cool. You just scared me _tibia-nest_.”  
She snorted and giggled half from the pun and half from nerves.  
The skeleton chuckled. “I'm Sans. Sans Skeleton.”  
“I'm Fayyim Glass.”  
“Wow I didn't expect to meet someone _Fayyim-ous_.”  
She snorted, this skeleton was obviously a pun-lover. “You're quite the _comic, Sans_.”  
He stared at her for a second, like he didn't expect that, then he began to laugh, hard. “I haven't met anyone who could match my puns!”  
The skeleton stood, he was an impressive height, looked almost seven foot tall, which was huge compared to Fayyim’s puny 5’3”.  
“How's the weather up there?”  
Sans’ chuckle was deep and genuine.  
“Six feet, eight inches, in case you were wondering.”  
“Nice, I'm five foot, three.”  
“That's cute.”  
“D-don't say that!”  
“Now, don't get _short_ with me.”  
“That's a pretty _tall order_.”  
Sans’ deep laughter rang through the room.  
“That's a good one.”  
Fayyim smiled. This exchange was doing wonders for her mood. Maybe if she thought of all these puns, things wouldn't hurt as bad when her mother inevitably beat her, not tonight though. It was only going to be a little below freezing. She was staying in the alley.  
“There it is.” Sans said, grinning. He held up the prize of his hunt. A T.V. remote.  
Fayyim smiled as the machine switched off, having finished removing the stain. “There you go, all done.” She smiled, “ _Stain uplifted_.”  
“Heh, you too.”  
Something like sadness flashed on her face, she quickly buried it in a polite smile. If Sans noticed, he didn't show it. “Thanks, see you around, Mr. Skeleton.”  
“Yep, but go ahead and call me Sans.”  
“Oh. Well, thanks, Sans.”  
***  
Fayyim walked to the first of two other jobs. First she sat at a stand that sold hot drinks. She winced when her sleeve brushed against a fresh burn on her hand that she received when she politely declined a man's flirting. Soon, she heard tapping on her cart. A child with short brown hair was peeking over the cart. “Well hi there.”  
The child waved adorably and noticed Fayyim's burnt hand. A look of worry crossed their features as they quickly made a sign.  
“Uh, sorry, I don't know sign language.”  
A large goat-like monster walked over and put a motherly hand on the human child's shoulder. “They're asking if you are in pain.” The Monster woman interpreted. She gasped softly, seeing the burn. “Oh my, that is a terrible burn. Are you alright?”  
Fayyim smiled sweetly. “Yeah. I've had worse. Some people just like to throw a fit when someone else doesn't like them back.”  
“Oh, I see. My name is Toriel. Please, allow me to help you.”  
“Uh, sure.”  
Toriel walked to her side and took Fayyim's hand in her large, furry paw. Toriel hovered her other paw over the burned area. A pinkish-purple glow came from both paws and surrounded her burned hand. Fayyim was filled with a feeling she hadn't felt since her father had left for that sudden call fourteen years ago. The burnt hand healed rapidly with no trace that it had ever happened.  
“Thanks.” Fayyim smiled  
“Of course, dear. Any-- oh my!”  
Fayyim hadn't realized she was crying until Toriel gently wiped away a tear from her face.  
“Oh, sorry! What's wrong with me, heh.” Fayyim quickly pushed her feelings down as she wiped her face with a sleeve.  
“Well, I'm glad to have helped. Oh, and this darling human is Frisk, my child.”  
“Well thanks for coming over,” Fayyim smiled as she reached into her pocket. “Here, have a candy cane?”  
Frisk grinned broadly as he jumped up to snatch the candy cane and made a quick sign.  
“They say thank you.” Toriel said, noticing her confused look.  
“No problem. See you two around!”  
“I hope so, goodbye!”  
***  
Fayyim walked from her night job at the hotdog stand. It had been a long day, she dragged her feet as she headed toward her favorite alley. Burt would be waiting for her.  
Fayyim's arm was grabbed and she was pulled to a man's chest.  
“Hey! Let me g-- oh, Bill. S-sorry I didn't see you.”  
“You stood me up, you little bitch!” Bill growled, he was towering over Fayyim.  
“N-no, I had work, I just forgot to tell you.”  
“I've had it with your lies. I was gonna have my dad take your abuse case next month, but I don't do any favors for exes!” Bill yelled as he pushed her into a puddle.  
Fayyim got up and ran to the cemetery. She slumped against a headstone that read  
**Thomas Glass  
** Beloved Husband  
And Father  
Born  
April 1, 1970  
Passed  
May 14, 2002  
Fayyim sobbed. “I'm sorry, Dad, I was so close to getting out. Now everything's ruined.” Fayyim cried for quite some time though it was probably only a few minutes.  
“On the bright side, you were right. There were monsters in Mt. Ebbott. They're pretty nice. I've met two. One was this goat lady. She used magic to heal a burn on my hand. It was weird. Remember when I got beat up that day at school? You hugged me and let me cry and patched me up. It felt like that. The other was this huge skeleton guy. You would have liked him, he loves puns just as much as you did.  
“The voice that showed up when you died has been getting worse. It went haywire twice today…. I miss you. I wish I could go back and talk to you again and get your advice.  
“Anyway, I think I'll stay here tonight.  
“Touch your heart,  
Close your eyes,  
Make a wish  
Say goodnight.  
Sky so wide,  
Stars so bright,  
Off the lights,  
Sleep so tight.”  
Fayyim laid close to her father's grave and fell into a fitful sleep in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Tell me what you think, also thinking about making an ask blog for this. Maybe will make a smol sans version.


End file.
